Bio-Freezer
Bio-Freezer is a Lost Number Zoanoid that only appears in the Guyver manga. Aside from being a Lost Number, what really sets him apart from other Zoanoids is that he is not affiliated with Cronos. He fights against them alongside the Guyvers. Background Toshiaki Hayami - the man who would become Bio-Freezer - was a Cronos scientist who helped study the bio-technology of the Creators at Relic's Point under Dr. Odagiri. Odagiri and his research team were in fact conspiring to bring down Cronos from within and pledged their support to Sho Fukamachi and his friends by sheltering them in the lowest levels of Relic's Point, right under the noses of Commander Guyot and Dr. Barcas. When Hayami and his colleagues had been forcefully inducted into Cronos, they had been administered a virus that increased their mental acumen. Of course, the virus was also fatal and served to keep the scientists under Cronos' control. Cronos provided the scientists with regular shots of an antidote to keep them alive, since the only alternative means of eliminating the virus was to undergo Zoanoid processing, which also meant surrendering to the psychic domination of the Zoalords. Following the destruction of Relic's Point, Hayami and the other scientists (excluding Odagiri who had been killed by Guyot) were forced into hiding. While Cronos achieved their goal of world domination, Hayami and the others spent their time and resources trying to discover a cure for the virus before their supply of the antidote ran out. Unfortunately, time soon ran short and Zoanoid optimization became their only hope of survival. The process was skewed, however, in order to produce Lost Numbers: creatures that possessed abilities beyond the norm for standard Zoanoids and were not subject to Zoalord mind control. The optimization process was extremely dangerous but Hayami and the others understood the risks and chose to undergo the process. Sadly, Hayami himself was the only one to survive optimization. Following his optimization, Hayami - who would become known to Cronos as Bio-Freezer based on his freezing powers - reunited with the Guyvers and their companions, which oddly enough now included the rogue Lost Number Aptom. The addition of Lost Numbers to the Guyvers' allies was cause for great concern to the Zoalords, who organised an operation to reclaim control of Aptom. The Zoalord Cabraal Khan devised a plan to attack the Guyvers with a Zoanoid implanted with the DNA of a Zoalord (specifically his own DNA). Aptom absorbed this Zoanoid and Kabraal's DNA, making him subject to his control. Under Kabraal's influence, Aptom killed Hayami. Before Hayami died, however, he made one last use of his power to immobilise Aptom, giving Sho the opportunity to free him from Cabraal's control. Zoanoid Data Bio-Freezer's combat ability is somewhat lacking compared to a Guyver or Hyper-Zoanoid. His major advantage, of course, is his ability to release bursts of supercooled helium over a certain radius, freezing enemies in their tracks. The drawback to this power is that it takes time to produce the helium burst, leaving Bio-Freezer vulnerable to attack while he is preparing to fire. As such, Bio-Freezer must plan the timing of his attacks carefully to make the best use of them. His power has proven to be highly effective against Enzyme III. Trivia * Hayami does appear in the 2005 Guyver anime, assisting the Guyvers with their exploration of the Creator bio-ship beneath Mount Minakami. It is not until sometime after the appearance of the Guyver Gigantic that he undergoes optimization, and since Gigantic doesn't appear until the last episode of the anime, Bio-Freezer makes no appearance at all. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Guyver Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Mutants Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Heroes Category:Zoanoids